


И в болезни, и в здравии

by solveig



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, hinata centric, hinata is a mess, hinata is in denial, i dont think this is hope peak academy actually, japanese high school activities, komaeda is a happy seal, some japanese school though
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solveig/pseuds/solveig
Summary: Не подумайте, что Хината воображает о себе невесть что, но исходя из своего многолетнего опыта (нежелательного) общения с Комаэдой, он думал, что знал, чего стоит ждать от этого визита, и готовил себя соответственно.В этом предположительном сценарии Комаэда откроет дверь, ахнет, прикроет рот ладошкой от изумления, может даже взвизгнет от восторга и кинется ему на шею, прежде чем начнёт драматично и элегантно покашливать (потому что всё, что делает Комаэда, выходит драматично и элегантно), вспомнив, что он всё-таки болен. Тогда Комаэда посмотрит на него жалобными глазами, и Хината тяжело вздохнёт, даст ему положить голову себе на плечо, пока Хината провожает его в дом и сажает на диван.Так вот, Хината начал сомневаться, что Комаэда, которого он видел сейчас перед собой, издаст хотя бы визг восторга. Строго говоря, он не рассчитывает даже на “Ах!” в свою сторону.Комаэда выглядит… иначе.





	И в болезни, и в здравии

**Author's Note:**

> бечено!! ryan также просмотрел и другие мои хикома-фики, и они тоже обновлены: ["My Kind of Criminal"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5033449)и ["Всего за 3000 йен"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8506657)!! за что большое ему спасибо!  
> приятного чтения!

Так вот.

Он неловко переминается с ноги на ногу на пороге дома своего одноклассника Комаэды Нагито с огромным магазинным пакетом в руке, но у него есть серьёзные на то основания, ладно?

Просто… поймите правильно.

Да, учитель чётко подчеркнул, что Комаэде не нужны лекарства и прочие бла-бла-бла, потому что _эхем, у семьи Комаэда есть частный врач, который закончил Гарвард и скоро наверняка изобретёт лекарство от рака_ , и что ему нужно _просто доставить ему домашнее задание, напомнить про тест на следующей неделе и передать открытку “Поправляйся!” от класса_ , но выслушайте, ладно? Просто послушайте.

Что если у врача отпуск? Или у него случился форс-мажор и ему пришлось оставить Комаэду без лекарств?

Что если Комаэда один дома и за ним некому присмотреть? Хината знает что такое “Комаэда, оставленный без присмотра” – феномен, о котором знает вся школа, если уж на то пошло. Когда Комаэда остаётся без присмотра, лабораторные крысы вырываются на свободу, школьный гимн заменяется на абсолютно бессмысленную попсовую песенку во время утренней линейки, кролики и черепашки со зверинца на школьном дворе чуть не умирают от перекармливания, музыкальные переменки заменяются на воодушевлённый визг высоко взятой ноты (за чем неизменно следуют звуки борьбы вперемешку с маниакальным смехом на фоне нового, бесстрастного голоса, оповещающего, что музыкальная минутка закончена, и их ждут в столовой на обед), потерявшиеся дети находят родителей во время культурных мероприятий…

Ладно, последнее – это вовсе не плохо; и Хината возможно принимал в этом “последнем” некоторое участие. Может быть раз, и только. Или два. Или десять. Так что, не то чтобы Комаэда оставался без присмотра, и…

Мы отвлеклись.

Суть в том, что Комаэде навсегда был закрыт вход в какой бы то ни было школьный клуб, потому что, как выразился директор, “мы всё-таки общеобразовательная школа, а не цирк”. Что в итоге только сделало его неофициальным членом каждого существующего кружка по интересам в школе вообще.

Стоит чётко уяснить: Хината никоим образом ни на что добровольно не подписывался. Хурма в одном магазинном пакете и лекарства – в другом? На пороге дома одноклассника, которого он терпеть не может? Так сложились обстоятельства, просто…

Выслушайте.

Комаэда Нагито – локальный безумец, на которого у Хинаты хроническая аллергия, круглый год напролёт. От него нигде не было спасения: что в школе, что за её пределами.

Хуже того: Хината начал искренне подозревать, что Комаэда сделал своей жизненной целью превратить его жизнь в ад. Вплоть до того, что даже приятная мысль о том, что это последний их совместный год в старшей школе, и скоро они разойдутся каждый своей дорогой, только вселяет в него опасения касательно недалёкого будущего.

Честное слово, список вещей, которые раздражали Хинату в Комаэде настолько велик, что и всех рулонов туалетной бумаги в школе не хватило бы, чтобы его зафиксировать, даже если исписать самым мелким почерком известным человечеству с обеих сторон.

Начать хотя бы с того, что Комаэда неприлично богат, и любит напоминать об этом каждый божий день. Но что _ещё больше_ раздражает? Как естественно у него это выходит, как будто невзначай.

– Ах, Комаэда-сан, – воскликнет добрая Цумики, разглядывая олдскульный череп на цепочке у Комаэды на поясе. – Какая… интересная цепочка! Серебряная?

На что Комаэда пропоёт:

– Вроде бы платиновая с алмазными вставками, но я не уверен!

Или тот день, когда они нечаянно узнали, что поношенные дырчатые джинсы, которые Комаэда любил носить по субботам (свободный от школьной формы день), также как и боксёры под ними, на самом деле от GUCCI. В самой истории об этом разоблачении слишком много сцен с голыми бледными ягодицами, и потому для собственного душевного равновесия он, пожалуй, не станет в неё посвящать.

Далее.

Если до сих пор не дошло из всего вышесказанного, стоит повторить: Комаэда Нагито – стихийное бедствие, едва сдерживаемое в узких школьных рамках; ходячая катастрофа и личное проклятие Хинаты Хадзимэ. Его энигма. Его рок. Возмездие, ниспосланное богами за грехи в прошлой жизни...

Вот, он опустился до жалкого театрального драматизма, и если это не показывает насколько всё плохо, то он просто не знает, какие ещё нужны доказательства.

Но вот ещё несколько примеров.

Школьные мероприятия. Обычное, казалось бы, дело: культурный фестиваль, фестиваль спорта, школьные ярмарки и т.д. и т.п. Но если в твоём классе Комаэда Нагито, любое мероприятие гарантированно превращается в фарс. Повезёт, если этому безумию не подвергнутся и другие классы.

Стоит только вспомнить культурный фестиваль в прошлом году.

Внезапно, невинная идея устроить тропической тематики кафе каким-то образом воплотилась в качестве бредового детективного квеста, в котором гости могли в случае правильно отгаданного убийцы поесть бесплатно. Ханамура готовил, Кудзурю изображал из себя крутого мафиози, чтобы отвести подозрение от настоящего убийцы и запутать гостей, а студентка по обмену Соня – европейскую принцессу, перепутавшую путёвки и оказавшуюся на бедняцком острове вместо пятизвёздочного курорта на Карибах. Комаэда развлекался тем, что приветствовал посетителей своим авторским маниакальным смехом. О тропической тематике здесь напоминало разве только то, что все они были одеты по пляжной моде. Но и это под слоем сценической крови было совершенно не понять.

Но всю силу влияния Комаэды Хината понял лишь тогда, когда зашёл ко второклассникам и увидел, что те разыгрывают какой-то хоррор-триллер про запертых в бункере (?) старшеклассников. Он сразу заметил Комаэду в толпе, прыгающего на месте от переизбытка чувств.

Комаэда радостно хлопал в ладоши по-тюленьи всякий раз, как Наэги произносил на сцене речь после очередного убийства, склонившись над трупом. Хината невольно задался тогда вопросом, что же Комаэду так растрогало: труп на сцене и хаос происходящего, или всё же вдохновлённый диалог о надежде и мире во всём мире. Но он тут же забеспокоился, когда увидел пробежавшую в глазах Комаэды искорку зародившейся мысли.

И как оказалось, не зря. На следующий день вместо школьного гимна на линейке, обязательных оповещений от школьного совета и музыкальных переменок в динамиках крутилась запись голоса, подозрительно напоминавшего Наэги.

Значит, надежда и мир во всём мире.

Как это всё касается лично Хинаты, спросите вы? Почему он так уверен, что Комаэда именно по его душу?

Это потому что Хината ещё не рассказал, как обычно проходят спортивные фестивали и видит Бог, он с содроганием думает о своём последнем спортивном фестивале, который ещё предстоит.

Но прежде, чем он перейдёт к деталям.

Поймите правильно. Хината и Комаэда не друзья, и никогда ими не были. Более того, Хината никогда не скрывал свою неприязнь, открыто выражая своё недовольство его существованием в своей повседневной жизни.

Тем не менее, Комаэда настойчиво делал вид, будто дороже Хинаты у него никого нет.

Хината всегда находил силы, чтобы лишний раз закатить глаза, тяжело вздохнуть или проворчать что-нибудь в его сторону. Но в ответ Комаэда лишь _хихикал_ , прикрыв рот рукой, словно глупая младшеклассница. Хината никак не мог к этому привыкнуть.

И естественно, они не здоровались друг с другом. В смысле, Хината подчёркнуто не здоровался, но разумеется, _разумеется_ Комаэда не даст просто так себя проигнорировать, о нет.

По утрам в коридоре и классе он будет вопить “ХИНА-А-АТА-КУ-У-УН!!~”, оживлённо размахивая руками, словно одержимая демоном ветряная мельница, пока у Хинаты не закончится терпение, и он не кинет в его сторону хмурый взгляд в качестве приветствия, просто чтобы заткнуть его. Тактика на удивление срабатывает, потому что вопли прекращаются, и Комаэда опускает руки. Но после Комаэда просто довольно улыбается и машет ладонями с растопыренными пальцами, когда Хината неизменно натыкается взглядом на его костлявую фигуру, оглядываясь вокруг. Но почему-то ему никогда не удаётся ответить на это хмурым взглядом. Единственное спасение – это отвернуться и не смотреть.

Следующее в его списке: рост. Рост Комаэды Нагито.

Он будет честен; у Хинаты никогда не было наполеоновского комплекса. Даже учитывая, что большинство парней только из его собственного класса выше его почти на голову, его это не особенно огорчало.

В конце концов, ему стоило только накренить голову вниз и увидеть Ханамуру, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше.

Так вот, он был выше обычного роста, вымахав в 179 см ещё в первом году старшей школы. Ему было нечего стыдиться. Тем более, он всё ещё продолжал расти.

Факт, что Нидай проламывает головой дверной косяк каждый раз, когда входит в класс? Внушает уважение. Факт, что Тогами со второго года обучения может и не проламывает головой косяки, но с лёгкостью добавляет к своему и без того внушительному росту дополнительные 30 см просто глядя на окружающих как на ничтожных червей? …Действует на нервы, но тоже заставляет проникнуться какого-то рода почтением.

Но факт, что Комаэда выше его на 1 несчастный сантиметр? _Заставляет его зубы крошиться в порошок._

Но что его раздражает больше всего? Больше, чем его бесшабашные выходки и бескрайний энтузиазм относительно самых странных вещей?

Как никто казалось бы не замечал, насколько Комаэда хорошенький – включая самого Комаэду, – в то время как Хината не мог не замечать это каждый чертов день.

Комаэда в заколках с зайчиками, например – это преступление.

Смешная история.

Хинате потребовалось 10 минут, чтобы проораться после увиденного в мужском туалете, заставая врасплох ничего не подозревающих учеников, которые заходили просто сделать дело, но в итоге, услыхав грудной «А-А-А!!» с испуганными лицами пятились задом обратно в коридор.

Замечал ли их реакцию Хината?

Да.

Было ли ему до этого дело?

…ну, вообще-то, тоже да.

После каждого брошенного взгляда на ретирующегося из туалета ученика, лицо Хинаты в зеркале становилось всё больше похожим на томат, но по иронии это только заставляло его разразиться ещё серией рёвов отчаянья.

Когда он успокоился, то ополоснул всё ещё пылающее от смущения лицо водой, собрал всё своё мужество в кулак, и вышел в коридор. В тот день ему приходилось сбегать всего лишь ещё три раза. Он был горд собой.

В общем, Комаэда. И _всё_ , связанное с Комаэдой.

Это _“всё”_ выматывало куда больше, чем раздражало.

…теперь о причинах, почему спортивные мероприятия в комбинации с Комаэдой Нагито грозят довести Хинату до сердечного приступа. Возможно, вы уже обо всём догадались, но ему надо выговориться.

Хината любит спорт и любит держать себя в форме. Он делает зарядку и бегает 2 км по окрестностям первым делом, как просыпается поутру. Он хорош практически в любом командном и одиночном виде спорта. Может, он и не счастливый-талисман-Комаэда, вдохновляющий команду на безумные идеи для победы, зато все знали, что на Хинату можно положиться в любой игре, какой бы безнадёжной ни казалась ситуация.

Что и сделало Хинату, в каком-то смысле, неофициальным членом всех спортивных клубов на пару с Комаэдой.

Но если Комаэда мог как придумать хитрую стратегию перелома игры в самый последний момент, так и выйти в форме группы поддержки и танцевать с помпонами для поднятия боевого духа, Хината придерживался более традиционных форм помощи: он заменял игроков в матчах. Он забивал решающие мячи, пробегал нужные дистанции за нужное время, попадал в цель, когда попасть в цель было вопросом жизни и смерти.

И в каком бы матче Хината ни принимал участия, Комаэда неизменно стремился доказать, что он его самый большой болельщик на трибунах.

Он орал собственные кричалки, когда подходила очередь Хинаты контролировать ситуацию в игре, даже каким-то образом заставляя сидящих рядом подпевать за ним. Он приносил огромные баннеры с надписями якобы признанными его поддержать и подбодрить, но на деле только заставляли Хинату краснеть до кончиков ушей. А когда Хината переламывал ход игры, Комаэда не успокаивался, пока весь зал не знал, что это сделал именно он – Хината Хадзимэ из 3-А.

Хината никогда не давал Комаэде повода считать, что он  поддерживает весь этот фарс с его собственным фан-клубом/издевательским парадом, но Комаэду это никогда не огорчало; он бесстрашно продолжал свою деятельность все эти годы. Не говоря уже о том, что не было ни одного ленивого в их классе, который бы не подражал фальцетному «Хината-кун~» Комаэды на протяжении всей старшей школы.

Когда приходило время школьных соревнований между классами, Комаэда на глазах превращался в пятилетнего ребенка: он ныл, капризничал, выпячивал нижнюю губу, когда ему что-то не нравилось, и строил глазки, когда чего-то хотел. И терпеть всё это приходилось Хинате, от которого Комаэда отказывался отходить даже на шаг, довольно свисая у него с плеча весь день.

Для эстафет, на которых необходимо распределять учеников на группы и пары, принято проводить случайную выборку, но когда дело доходило до Хинаты и Комаэды, они _магическим образом_ всегда оказывались в одной команде. Если это и было чьих-то рук дело (а в этом у Хинаты не было никаких сомнений), и кто-то специально подтасовывал результаты, никто не признавался. Но весь класс молча соглашался, что так лучше для всех. Хинату всегда с готовностью приносили в жертву, если это могло спасти их от истерик Комаэды, отказывающегося быть в паре с кем-то другим.

Командные эстафеты были ночным кошмаром, но на парных эстафетах Комаэда был по-настоящему невыносим. Соревнование, где один должен был бежать с напарником на закорках, было у Комаэды самым любимым.

Хината таскал Комаэду на спине ещё с самого первого их спортивного фестиваля, и Комаэда всегда выглядел таким… счастливым, когда Хината опускался на корточки, чтобы тот мог взобраться ему на спину и оплести шею руками. Он хихикал не переставая, зарываясь носом Хинате в затылок, и прижимался больше, чем того требовалось. Хината слышал его дыхание у уха, и его подбадривающий шёпот, и чувствовал щекотку от прикосновений холодных пальцев.

Они всегда приходили первыми в этой эстафете, из года в год.

 

Эстафета через неделю и – Хината сам не может поверить в то, что говорит, – если Комаэда в ближайшее время не поправится, он останется без напарника.

Так что Хината купил хурму. И лекарства. И маску. И пошёл навестить Комаэду.

Он никогда не бывал у Комаэды дома, и никогда туда не рвался.

Теперь, глядя на громадный особняк перед собой, Хината вспомнил, почему.

Семья Комаэда была одной из тех, что имели особняк в престижном районе города, дом в традиционном японском стиле загородом и «небольшую пляжную виллу» где-то на Окинаве.

Хинату всегда пугала перспектива подойти однажды к воротам территории семьи Комаэда, позвонить в домофон и услышать голос какого-нибудь дворецкого или служанки. Потому что именно тогда у него непременно случится экзистенциальный кризис, и он вдруг осознает, что водится с такими людьми, как Тогами, Сакура и Комаэда, и задастся вопросом, а как так получилось, что он сам учится в одной с ними школе.

Что пугало его ещё больше: он _знал_ , что когда-нибудь всё-таки наберётся храбрости и позвонит в этот чёртов домофон.

Но раздражённый мужской голос, искажённый в домофоне, не похож на трескучего дворецкого или молодую служанку:

– Кто?

Хината растерянно заморгал.

– …Э-э, это Хината. Хината Хадзимэ? Можно… эм, я хотел… я…

Он вдруг совершенно забыл, что здесь делает. У него странное ощущение, что голос знакомый, но он никак не может понять, кому он принадлежит, и эта мысль вытеснила в его голове все остальные.

Несколько долгих секунд ничего не происходило. Затем прозвучал долгий звон, и ворота перед ним внезапно раскрылись, заставив Хинату подскочить на месте.

Он помнил из вдохновлённых рассказов Комаэды про наружный сад, внутренний сад и оранжерею своего дома, какие цветы они выращивают и как он помогает матери за ними ухаживать, но увидеть сад собственными глазами – совсем другое. Даже каменная дорожка к угрожающе нависающему над ним особняку с обеих сторон украшена цветами. Он не смог бы вспомнить их названия, даже если бы на кону была его жизнь, но это не мешает ему наслаждаться видом.

Прежде, чем он это понял, Хината уже стоит перед парадной дверью и пытается перебороть свои нервы. Ведь если через домофон с ним говорил не дворецкий – в чём он до сих пор не до конца уверен, –  то дверь стопроцентно должен открыть кто-то из прислуги, верно?

Ему не удаётся придти к заключению и битву с нервами он определённо проигрывал, поэтому с одной стороны хорошо, что дверь перед ним резко раскрылась.

С другой стороны, открыл её никто иной, как Комаэда Нагито.

Не подумайте, что Хината воображает о себе невесть что, но исходя из своего многолетнего опыта (нежелательного) общения с Комаэдой, он думал, что знал, чего стоит ждать от этого визита, и готовил себя соответственно.

В этом предположительном сценарии Комаэда откроет дверь, ахнет, прикроет рот ладошкой от изумления, может даже взвизгнет от восторга и кинется ему на шею, прежде чем начнёт драматично и элегантно покашливать (потому что всё, что делает Комаэда, выходит драматично и элегантно), вспомнив, что он всё-таки болен. Тогда Комаэда посмотрит на него жалобными глазами, и Хината тяжело вздохнёт, даст ему положить голову себе на плечо, пока Хината провожает его в дом и сажает на диван. Они попьют чай, обсудят школьные новости, и Хината между делом поинтересуется, будет ли Комаэда здоров к предстоящему спортивному фестивалю. (На что тот несомненно ответит “да”, и в этом не будет ничего удивительного, потому что если Хината с трудом выносит Комаэду, вся остальная зараза гарантированно надолго за ним не задержится.)

Так вот, Хината начал сомневаться, что Комаэда, которого он видел сейчас перед собой, издаст хотя бы визг восторга. Строго говоря, он не рассчитывает даже на “Ах!” в свою сторону.

Комаэда выглядит… иначе.

– Ну и?

Хинате понадобился момент, чтобы осознать, что Комаэда обращается к нему.

– Э-э, прости?

Комаэда закатил глаза.

_Комаэда закатил на него глаза._

– Я сказал, ну и? Зачем пришёл?

– Проведать… тебя?

Комаэда фыркнул.

_Фыркнул._

– Не лучшее выбрал время. Я болен.

– Я… это вижу. Поэтому и пришёл? Лекарства принёс, домашнее задание, и ещё… – он слабым движением приподнимает аптечный пакет, – хурму вот.

Хината чувствует себя всё неуютнее с каждой новой сказанной фразой, словно всё внутри сжимается от незнакомого, колючего взгляда, и в общении с Комаэдой такое – впервые.

Что вообще происходит?

Это точно Комаэда? Тот самый Комаэда, который рад получить от него хотя бы взгляд в свою сторону? У которого гарантированно счастливый день, если Хината перекинется с ним хотя бы парой слов? Комаэда, который, когда Хината повредил лодыжку на бейсбольном матче, зарезервировал его в VIP-палату в самой престижной больнице города и рыдал в три ручья каждый день перед его постелью, прося не умирать?

Может, это его близнец? Комаэда никогда не рассказывал о брате-близнеце, но это Комаэда. От него чего угодно можно ожидать. Наверняка он просто не рассказывал о нём, потому что его никто не спрашивал. С него станется. Но тогда чего он ждал?

«О, Комаэда, у тебя случайно нет злобного брата-близнеца? У него взгляд, как у Тогами, когда он на кого-то смотрит – как будто перед ним червяк, на которого он очень хочет наступить, но мама когда-то сказала ему, что нельзя обижать низших, беспомощных созданий.»

В любом случае, кем бы ни был _этот_ Комаэда, он явно не впечатлён. Он просто молча скрестил руки на груди, словно терпеливо ожидая, когда Хината наконец выговорится и отвяжется от него.

Комаэда, которого он знает, _всегда_ слушает его с неподдельным интересом.

(Не то чтобы Хината много с ним разговаривал.)

Он неловко перемялся с ноги на ногу, решив, что нужно наконец как-то определиться.

– Так мне… уйти? Или впустишь?

– Впущу, если поцелуешь.

Хината моргнул.

Что?

– Что?

– Ничего. Входи.

Но он только что…

– Но ты только что…

Комаэда закатил глаза ( _закатил глаза! опять!_ ) и без лишних слов прошёл в дом.

– Эм… в таком случае, прощу прощения, – проговаривает Хината, входя следом.

Прислуга его и внутри не встречает.

– Сегодняшний день просто полон удивительных открытий, – бормочет Хината себе под нос.

– Ты что-то сказал?

– Ничего.

Прислуги, может, и не видно, зато семья Комаэда действительно живёт в одном из тех западных особняков, чей парадный вход почти полностью занимает огромная лестница наверх, а с высокого трёхэтажного потолка свешивается массивная хрустальная люстра. Хоть что-то соответствует его ожиданиям, и земля уже почти не грозит вырваться у него из-под ног.

Комаэда не дожидается, пока Хината снимет обувь, проходя в одну из широких арок слева, поэтому тот старается сделать это как можно быстрее и аккуратнее и поспешить следом. Он догоняет быстрым шагом, надеясь, что Комаэда не услышал, как Хината чуть не навернулся на коврике при входе.

Оказалось, Комаэда ввёл его в гостиную. По крайней мере, Хината подозревает, что это гостиная: с уютными диванами с подушками, кофейным столиком, камином и домашним кинотеатром с впечатляющей коллекцией BD и DVD-дисков (хотя Хинате кажется, она скорее для красоты).

– У меня температура, – вдруг заявляет Комаэда, встав посреди комнаты как вкопанный, не утруждаясь повернуться к Хинате лицом или хотя бы посмотреть на него через плечо.

Если подумать, лицо Комаэды действительно выглядело… румянее, чем обычно, когда он встречал его у двери.

Непонятно отчего сердце Хинаты начинает бешено стучать. Он нервно сглатывает. Внезапно он очень рад, что забежал в аптеку.

– Я принёс, эм, средство против, э-э, температуры… Если ты хочешь, конечно…

Господи. У него никогда раньше не заплетался язык в общении с Комаэдой. Он вообще не помнит, чтобы столько раз нечленораздельно мычал в чьем-то присутствии.

На этот раз Комаэда не поленился повернуться к нему лицом (для дополнительного эффекта, не иначе), чтобы отчеканить:

– У меня 37 градусов. Такую температуру _нельзя_ сбивать. Думаешь, я весь день сидел тут в ожидании прекрасного принца со спасительными таблетками?

– Раз ты так говоришь, наверное… нет.

– _Нет_ , – ответил Комаэда с нажимом. – Я бы давно уже сбил её сам.

– Ясно.

Они молча уставились друг на друга. Утомлённый от игры в гляделки, Хината старается найти хоть какую-то точку, на которой можно было остановиться, кроме как на странно проницательных, изучающих глазах Комаэды.

Как вдруг, тем же тоном, что он заявил о своей температуре, у Комаэды вырывается:

– И у меня жутко трещит голова.

– О. Э-э… Мне очень жаль?

Если Хината раньше думал, что от взгляда _этого_ Комаэды ему не по себе, то теперь у него буквально мурашки ползут по коже.

– У тебя что, ничего нет от головной боли? – раздражённо спрашивает Комаэда.

– Ну, – Хината покосился вниз, на пакеты, которые всё ещё держит в руках, – от головы я ничего с собой не захватил.

– Ты шутишь.

– Эм… нет?

Комаэда с видом полного отчаянья смешанного с “меня окружают одни идиоты”, падает спиной на диван и закрывает лицо рукой. Пользуясь моментом, свободного от колючих взглядов, Хината ставит пакеты на кофейный столик.

Что-то заставило его сморозить:

– Но у меня есть хурма?

Комаэда сделал над собой усилие и убрал руку от лица на несколько сантиметров, чтобы посмотреть на него, как на идиота.

– Понял, – кивает Хината. – Может, потом.

Он молчит ещё с несколько секунд, прежде чем осторожно спросить:

– Я думал… ты скажешь, что таблетки от головной боли тебе противопоказаны или что-то в этом роде. Раз в доме есть средства от температуры, то наверняка… и от боли что-нибудь есть?

Комаэда раздражённо повёл рукой в воздухе:

– У меня слишком болит голова, чтобы что-то искать в этом безобразно огромном доме.

Это Хината мог понять.

– Поищи ты, – вдруг доносится приглушённый из-под руки голос Комаэды.

– Прости?

– Поищи средство от головной боли.

– Я? В твоём доме? Но…

– Да, ты. В моём доме. В умывальной комнате при кухне, в шкафчиках.

– У кухонь бывают собственные туалеты? Нет, не отвечай. И в любом случае, я ведь не знаю, что именно тебе…

– Да что угодно!

И Хината бросается на кухню.

Или бросается на _поиски_ кухни. Потому что находит он её отнюдь не с первого раза. Удивительно, но и дверь к ванной ( _отдельной умывальной при кухне_ ) он тоже находит не сразу. А как находит, то обшаривает всё сверху донизу.

И резко замедляет свой панический поиск медикаментов, вдруг осознав, что это идеальный момент, чтобы всё обдумать.

А обдумать нужно многое.

Теорию о брате-близнеце он (неохотно) отбросил, но на этом – всё. Мысли заканчивались. Больше никаких объяснений странному поведению Комаэды он не находит. Этот недружелюбный, разраженный тип в гостиной – разве это Комаэда? Комаэда, живущий одним только энтузиазмом и… особенными чувствами к нему, Хинате, не стал бы…

«Особенные чувства к Хинате».

Вот.

Вот этого он не понимает больше всего.

Потому что Хинате кажется… Ему _кажется_ , что веди себя так Комаэда с кем-то другим, он не был бы и вполовину так шокирован.

Но Комаэда _с ним_ разговаривал таким тоном, смотрел _на него_ таким взглядом, и Хината в полном, абсолютном замешательстве.

Это как…

Как сам Хината вёл себя с Комаэдой все эти годы.

– О, боже.

Он уставился на собственное бледное отражение в зеркале, пытаясь освоиться с этим осознанием.

Хината не знает, когда _особенные_ чувства Комаэды к себе он стал считать за данное.

И тем более не помнит, когда решил попросту эти чувства игнорировать, и даже открыто проявлять по отношению к Комаэде некоторую… неприязнь; а иногда – в эту неприязнь верить самому.

Это всегда получалось как-то само собой, нечаянно. По крайней мере, поначалу.

А потом он, наверное, просто привык. Так было проще справиться с тем, что Хината сам чувствовал в ответ. Что бы это ни было.

Если Комаэда всё это терпел, неудивительно, если в один прекрасный момент он не выдержал и сорвался на человека, который доставлял ему столько… хлопот. Комаэда редко болеет, но в этот раз его давно не было в школе, а значит было много времени обдумать в одиночку. И тут Хината заявляется к нему без приглашения.

Может, если Хината постарается, он сумеет как-то исправить положение?

Но сперва, найти лекарство.

И панический поиск возобновляется, потому что Хината совсем не питает иллюзий насчёт запаса терпения _этого_ Комаэды (точнее, его отсутствия). Хината раскрывает каждую дверцу в каждом шкафчике, перебирая содержимое, но безрезультатно. Наконец в одной из выдвижных полок он видит блестящие блистеры и выкатившиеся банки с медикаментами. Не теряя времени даром, он стал распихивать по карманам всё, что по его отдалённым представлениям помогает от головной боли, решив, что Комаэде лучше знать.

С таблетками в кармане он выбегает из кухни, только затем, чтобы вернуться снова за стаканом воды, и возвращается к Комаэде быстрым, но как можно более непринуждённым шагом.

К его облегчению, Комаэда ничего не говорит, а только молча указывает на кофейный столик. Хината как можно аккуратнее ставит стакан на столик, присев за него на корточки. Он вытряхивает из кармана блистеры с таблетками и начинает перебирать их по одному, громко и чётко читая названия.

Наконец, Комаэда одобряет одно из средств, и Хината даёт ему в руки таблетку и стакан воды. Запив лекарство, Комаэда глядит на него оценивающим взглядом, будто не зная, что с ним делать дальше. Хината постарался ему улыбнуться, но у него складывается стойкое впечатление, что внешне это скорее смахивает на лицевую судорогу.

Комаэда со стуком ставит стакан на стол:

– Я хочу посмотреть фильм.

Хината не стал возникать, не усугубит ли телевизор его головную боль, научившись по опыту, что в решениях _этого_ Комаэды лучше не сомневаться. Вместо этого он поспешно встаёт с корточек и целенаправленно подходит к стеллажу с дисками.

– Какой фильм?

– Любой.

– Ладно… комедия, экшн, триллер, романтика, ужасы, или?..

– Что угодно!

– Верно. Чего я, собственно, ждал, – бормочет Хината, пробегая глазами по полкам.

Его выбор останавливается на BD-комплекте одного детективного сериала, который Хината иногда видел по телевизору.

– Как насчёт этого? – он показывает Комаэде обложку диска.

– …Детективный сериал?

Хината в замешательстве нахмурился:

– Я думал, тебе нравятся детективы. Ты постоянно читаешь их в библиотеке. Разве не так?

Комаэда долго молчит. Впервые за день он словно не знает, что ответить. Это заставляет Хинату нервничать.

– Или ты любишь детективы только читать? О… может, тебе не нравится конкретно этот сериал? Я знаю, он не очень-то популярен, но он не так плох, даже очень хорош, по моему скромному мнению, и я не понимаю, почему о нём мало кто знает… – Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Хината вздыхает. – Ладно, я выберу что-нибудь другое.

– Нет, – вдруг выпаливает Комаэда. – Пусть. Ставь.

– Ты уверен?

– Да.

С минуту он разбирался, как заставить домашний кинотеатр работать, чувствуя спиной ауру раздражённого нетерпения, но как только всё, наконец, получилось, и пошла первая серия, он вдруг спросил себя:

И что теперь?

Он занёс Комаэде гостинцы и домашнее задание, даже помог ему принять лекарство и поставил фильм, чтобы скрасить день. Небольшой визит к больному к этому моменту можно считать оконченным, он сделал всё и даже больше.

Хината не успевает неловко воскликнуть, что время позднее и ему, пожалуй, пора идти, потому что Комаэда взглядом, не терпящим никаких возражений, указывает ему на место на диване рядом с собой.

– Сейчас только пять. Садись.

Деваться некуда.

Хината, собравшись с духом, проходит к дивану и садится от Комаэды на почтительном расстоянии – то есть, примерно в метре. Комаэда закатывает глаза, но никак это не комментирует. Он нащупывает какое-то устройство между подушками дивана и набирает сложную комбинацию кнопок. Внезапно, свет в гостиной погас, оконные жалюзи плотно закрылись и тяжёлые светло-зелёного цвета портьеры сошлись вместе, оставив телевизор за единственный источник света, обеспечивая тёмную, почти интимную обстановку.

Действительно, домашний кинотеатр.

Хината нервно приглаживает руками брюки.

– Знаешь, я никогда не видел пилотную серию.

– Никогда?

– Не-а. Как-то не попадался на неё.

Комаэда хмыкает:

– Тогда смотри внимательно. Она интересная.

– Как скажешь.

Они почти досматривают интро и представление главных героев, когда Комаэда тихо шепчет:

– Это мой любимый сериал.

Хината чувствует, как у него начинают гореть уши.

– Ясно, – отвечает он надломившимся голосом.

Первые две серии они не переговаривались вообще, и между ними возникла почти уютная тишина. Несколько раз Хината порывался спросить, подействовали ли таблетки и не хочет ли Комаэда чего-нибудь (хурму, например?), но решил, что Комаэда сам громко и чётко заявит о своих желаниях.

Что и происходит, когда Комаэда без какого-либо предупреждения опускает голову Хинате на колени. Руки Хинаты взлетают вверх, как будто перед ним опасное дикое животное, и он решительно не знает, что делать и как дышать.

– Я устал сидеть, – заявил Комаэда, как будто это не он только что чуть не подарил Хинате сердечный приступ.

Может, он в параллельной вселенной. Может, дом семьи Комаэды – вход в другую реальность, и этот Комаэда всё же не его Комаэда, – в смысле, Комаэда, которого он знает. Может, он зря отбросил теорию о злом брате-близнеце как невозможную, потому что только самый гнусный негодяй способен на такую подлую атаку. Волосы Комаэды, такие пушистые и блестящие в отсвете телевизора, прямо перед ним, в буквальном смысле.

Ему тут же вспоминается его бесконечно-длинный список причин, по которым он не терпит Комаэду Нагито, и его волосы всегда где-то в первой пятёрке. Их рейтинг постоянно менялся, в зависимости от того, красуются ли в них проклятые заколки-зайчики.

Но сегодняшним вечером они грозят порвать все рекорды и вырваться на первое место и остаться там, особенно если ему удастся к ним прикоснуться.

Чего не случится. Нет. Руки высоко подняты вверх.

– Что ты делаешь? – доносится раздражённый голос.

Комаэда не глядя вытягивается, хватает его за руку и тянет вниз, к ужасу Хинаты, прямо себе на макушку.

– Вот так.

Хината замирает как вкопанный, боясь что вздохнуть, что шелохнуться, постепенно чувствуя наплывы зарождающейся паники.

– Комаэда… ты уверен, что… – он крепко зажмуривается, пытаясь придти в чувство. – Может, стоит… дать тебе подушку под голову или… если ты хочешь спать, я мог бы… отвести тебя в твою комнату, чтобы ты поспал спокойно, потому что…

_Потому что я думать спокойно не могу._

Комаэда усмехается:

– Отведёшь меня в мою комнату? Ты? Хорошо, я предоставлю тебе выбор. Либо ты без лишних возражений одалживаешь мне свои коленки и мы продолжаем смотреть телевизор, либо ты понесёшь меня в мою комнату.

– …Как это – “понесёшь”?

– На руках.

О.

– Знаешь, – отзывается Хината сипло, – пожалуй, меня всё и так устраивает.

– Я так и думал.

К половине третьей серии, Хината заново научился дышать; к её концу – осмелился дотянуться и осторожно убрать локон волос, падающий Комаэде на глаза.

Во время четвёртой (одной из самых скучных, как заявил Комаэда) у них завязался непринуждённый разговор.

– Ты забавно хмуришься. Ты никогда при мне раньше не хмурился.

– Забавно – как?

– Нос так… корчится. Получается не злобно, а… как будто у котёнка любимую игрушечную мышь отобрали, понимаешь? Капризно.

– …Нет, не понимаю.

– И глаз никогда не закатывал, вот как сейчас. И не фыркал на меня! Звучит очень мило, особенно когда…

– Хватит. Замолчи.

– Ладно.

Хината покорно помолчал некоторое время, рассеянно проходясь пальцами Комаэде по волосам. Он поражается, насколько быстро привык к ощущению пушистых белокурых прядей между своими пальцами, когда совсем недавно он думал, что умрёт на месте, стоит этому случиться. Он думает также, насколько эта привычка опасна.

– Ты тёплый.

– У меня температура.

– В том-то и дело…

Он зевает. Темнота и свет, исходящий от телевизора, удобная спинка дивана и голова Комаэды на его коленях успокаивают его и клонят ко сну.

– Обычно ты не то чтобы холодный, но… прохладный? Если тебя коснуться. А сейчас ты не лихорадочно-тёплый и не горячий, а просто… тёплый. Как человек с обычной температурой тела.

– Моя обычная температура – 36.4.

– О. Правда?

– А с чего ты думаешь мне так хреново. Температура тела необычная, но сбивать 37-миградусный жар всё равно противопоказано, хотя моя и так по идее ниже нормы.

Хината широко зевает, чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, но когда он опускает глаза, Комаэда лежит с закрытыми глазами. Он вздыхает:

– Я сегодня узнаю о тебе много нового. Больше, чем за все совместные годы учёбы. Так странно.

На это Комаэда ничего не ответил.

– Нет, правда… Я жалею, что…

Наверное, он как-то закончил эту мысль. Наверняка он что-то сказал, и возможно Комаэда даже как-то ответил.

Он не узнает, потому что именно на этих словах он проваливается в сон.

 

Он чувствует прохладные пальцы на своём лице.

– Проснись! Просыпайся!

Какой… радостный щебечущий голос. Такой привычный. Без ленивой протяжности, даже без прохладцы.

Он скучал.

– М-м..? Что… где…

– У меня прошла температура! И голова не болит!

Ах, да. Комаэда. Он у Комаэды дома. Он заснул.

– О… – силясь сформировать хотя бы слово, хрипит Хината. – Я рад…

– Я тоже!

Когда Хината открывает глаза, над ним нависает лицо Комаэды, его волосы щекочут Хинате лицо, прохладные пальцы гладят его скулы, и – как так получилось? Хината почти уверен, что заснул сидя, с головой Комаэды на коленях, а сейчас они как будто бы…

Постойте-ка.

Хината резко подрывается с положения лежа, чуть не ударившись с Комаэдой лбами, – за чем последовала секунда дезориентации, – и во все глаза таращится на место, где лежала его голова.

У Комаэды на коленках. Он чувствует, как перед глазами начинает все кружиться.

– Комаэда, – говорит он скрипучим голосом, словно набрал в рот песка, – поправь, если я не прав, но разве мы заснули не в… обратном положении?

Комаэда непринуждённо кивает:

– Верно. Но мне стало жаль тебя, спящего сидя, и я подумал, что тебе тоже нужно прилечь! А потом сам не заметил, как снова уснул. Но это неважно!

– Да? – отзывается Хината, протирая глаза, в надежде окончательно проснуться. – Что тогда важно?

Хината рассеянно спрашивает себя, сколько они так проспали и сколько сейчас время. Он старается незаметно отстраниться от Комаэды, потому что он совершенно не уверен в свежести своего дыхания. В отличие от Комаэды, который, как всегда, выглядит и пахнет также свежо и цветуще, как и розы в его саду, Хинате нужно время, чтобы придти в себя.

– Важно то, что я полностью выздоровел, Хината-кун!

Хината замер с пальцами у висков.

– Мне так стыдно за моё недавнее поведение! – продолжает Комаэда скороговоркой. – Но когда у меня невысокая температура со стучащей головной болью, на меня словно что-то находит – вечно раздражённый, нервный, грубый… Я поверить не могу, что вёл себя так с Хината-куном. Прости меня, Хината-кун!

Хината должен бы сконцентрироваться на той части монолога, что перевернуло бы его представление о проведённом с Комаэдой дне с ног на голову и расставило бы всё на свои места. Но вместо этого его мозг решил сосредоточиться на совсем другом.

– Что ты сказал?

– Прости меня!

Он качает головой:

– Нет, я не об этом. Как ты меня назвал?

– …Хината-кун?

Хината прикрывает глаза.

– Ещё раз.

– Хината-кун!

– И ещё раз.

– Хината-кун!

– И ещё.

Комаэда хихикает – так по-привычному глупо и в то же время мило, – и радостно повторяет снова. И снова. И ещё много, много раз за этот странный, странный день.

 

Позже они пьют кофе на кухне, и Хината решается заговорить:

– Обещай, что в следующий раз, когда заболеешь…

– Я знаю, – Комаэда испускает вздох, – не видеться с тобой, верно? Прости-и, Хината-кун, но я так соскучился по тебе – мы не виделись так долго! – и я впустил тебя, хотя знал, что это плохо закончится. Но я был так рад тебя видеть, и всё равно грубил тебе весь день и доставлял неудобства, и я понимаю, что…

Хината поспешил остановить его тираду:

– Нет. Наоборот. Я хотел сказать… зови меня, когда болеешь. В следующий раз, и во все остальные.

Комаэда непонимающе моргнул, его губы сформировались в идеальную “О”.

Хината неловко закрывает лицо дымящей чашкой. Он уверен, у него горят уши, но он также надеется, что Комаэда этого не заметит.

– Только я могу вынести тебя как в твоём обычном, так и в твоём… больном состоянии. Нет, прости. Не так. Я хотел сказать…

Он делает глубокий вдох, собирая остатки смелости:

– Я хотел сказать… Я буду рад… если ты позволишь мне ухаживать за собой… и в болезни, и в здравии.

Он очень надеется, что до Комаэды дойдёт смысл сказанного, потому что внутренне он умирал уже тридцать раз, пытаясь сказать одну эту фразу.

Но к его ужасу, Комаэда выглядит так, словно вот-вот расплачется.

– Комаэда?! – Хината подскакивает со стула, как ужаленный, и в то же время беспомощно протягивает к нему руки, не зная, как исправить положение. – Комаэда, что…

– Хорошо, – Комаэда громко шмыгает порозовевшим носом. – “И в болезни, и в здравии”. Я согласен.

А потом он ударяется в такие слёзы, которых Хината не видел с тех пор, как свихнул лодыжку.

 

Они выигрывают парные эстафеты: Хината и визжащий от восторга Комаэда на его спине, Хината и Комаэда с привязанными друг к другу ногами (левая – к правой), и все прочие. Хината кружит его на руках на пьедестале для награждения, у всех на виду, пока Комаэда весело болтает ногами в воздухе с медалью в руке.

И когда на баскетбольном матче Хината забивает решающее очко и заканчивает игру, он тремя широкими шагами пролетает по трибунам наверх, к Комаэде, который всё это время не переставал радостно подпрыгивать на месте, хлопая в ладоши.

Комаэда смотрит на него с сияющей улыбкой на лице и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Хината быстрее.

– Мне надо кое в чём тебе признаться, – шепчет Хината под оглушительный вой наблюдающей за ними толпы. – И это первое в длиннющем списке вещей, о котором мне предстоит тебе рассказать.

Комаэда лукаво ( _кокетливо_ ) наклоняет голову вбок и смотрит на него из-под ресниц.

– О? И насколько длинный этот список?

– Скажем так, мне не хватит и всех рулонов туалетной бумаги в школе, даже если исписать их самым мелким почерком известным человечеству с обеих сторон… Хотя нет. Учитывая события последних дней, мне точно придётся позаимствовать бумагу у соседних школ. Может даже, у всего города.

– Впечатляющий список.

– Ещё бы. Ведь он весь о тебе.

Комаэда засмеялся. Не так, как он смеялся, убегая от школьного охранника, когда Комаэда ворвался в радио-будку и начал собственное вещание, или когда строил из себя маньяка-убийцу на школьном фестивале. А тихо, даже застенчиво; прикусив за губу, с румянцем на щеках.

Хината осторожно берёт Комаэду за руки. Комаэда крепко сжимает его руки своими в ответ – насколько позволяют хрупкие, красивые пальцы, – прежде чем аккуратно сложить их вместе в замок.

– В общем… я всегда ненавидел, что мы с тобой одного роста.

– Технически, я выше на один сантиметр.

– _Неважно._

Комаэда хихикнул.

– Так чем тебе на самом деле так не угодил мой рост, Хината Хадзимэ-кун?

Хината пожимает плечами:

– Я всегда считал, что у тебя слишком идеальный рост для поцелуев.

– …вот как?

Хината задумчиво кивает, глядя на их переплетённые пальцы:

– Ага. Как будто ты сделан специально под меня: не нужно ни наклоняться, ни поднимать головы. Ты всегда прямо здесь, перед глазами. Целуй – не хочу.

– …Видно, ты много об этом думал.

– Я всегда об этом думаю.

Пару секунд они просто стоят, глядя друг другу в глаза и держась за руки.

Но потом Комаэда улыбается уголком губ и шепчет:

– Ну, сейчас-то я как раз перед твоими глазами.

И Хината шумно вздыхает и целует его прямо тут, на виду у всей школы, чувствуя губами счастливую застенчивую улыбку и обещая рассказать Комаэде всё-всё-всё о том бесконечно-длинном списке причин, по которым он его любит.

**Author's Note:**

> фуф. я давно не писала по этим двум идиотам, я соскучилась.  
> забавный факт: я списала состояние Комаэды с собственного, когда страдаю температурой и головной болью (минус стервозность... я надеюсь), и свалилась с теми же симптомами на следующий же день, как дописала этот фик. месть комаэды? наверняка.  
> надеюсь, вам понравилось~


End file.
